


It had been pretty long

by Bee_activist



Category: Captain America (Movies), Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Stucky - Fandom
Genre: M/M, There are like two bad words, This may suck i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_activist/pseuds/Bee_activist
Summary: It hadn't been that long since Steve went out for just a coffee with someone, or the movies, or the museum, or the art gallery.(It had)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work on this site so super sorry if it sucks but overall I hope we all have a good time. Thank you! 
> 
> (Also sorry to anyone that may be from South Dakota, not having income tax must rock)

“It hasn’t been that long”

He had said that so confidently four weeks ago. Now he wasn’t sure. Granted it’s not like four weeks is that long, Steve reasoned with himself. Of course Sam had to point out that Steve was saying four weeks instead of one month to make the time seem somewhat shorter.

“You know, like they do in those detergent commercials? When that overly loud guy in blue bursts in from basically nowhere and is all like ‘Stop right there! For just ninety nine dollars we’ll throw in Grandma’s secret soap with our home grown stain remover.’ And he says ninety nine instead of one hundred because it sounds like a _little_ less than one hundred. If you think about it with shipping, handling and tax it would probably be around one hundred and eight or maybe more. Unless you’re ordering from South Dakota or something. Then it would be like a hundred and five, those income tax free bastards.”

It was bad enough Steve hadn’t had even the lightest of interaction with a potential dating, friend? Mutual? Attractive acquaintance? Dating _something_ for four weeks. Now Sam had to compare him to the OxiClean man. Not that Steve really was against selling detergent and bleach with a booming voice and one to many “Just wait’s.” Steve pondered, perhaps if he wasn’t Captain America, The First Avenger, Hero of the Second World War, The Star Spangled Man with a Plan; he could be an OxiClean worker. “Bleach Man” was certainly less of a mouth full.

“Okay, Sam” Steve drew out the ‘a’ and ‘m’ as much as he could, more so that he could think about how he was going to prove Sam wrong that he in fact was completely and totally absolutely comfortable knowing he may never find a potential partner. The thought he could be alone for the rest of his life and his only romancer would be the media screaming about his “Dorito” shaped figure was something he was totally okay with. Which Sam and Natasha still haven’t really let go of. Steve still shudders at the memory of when the dynamic duo filled the air vents in his car with crushed cool ranch Doritos and laughed merrily as Steve slowly drowned alive in Dorito powder. Something that could happen to anyone, Steve reassured himself after nearly shrieking embarrassingly in the grocery store the other day when a harmless bag of the evil chip innocently fell from the aisle. Drawing out the ‘a’ and the ‘m’ was also to annoy Sam, which became more apparent as Steve got lost in thought and ended up drawing out Sam’s name for closer to a minute than the four seconds he had originally planned.

“Steve” Sam snapped, “Get on with it.”

Steve cleared his throat, he could feel his skin flushing and it getting hotter as Sam gave him an amused smirk.

“What if I don’t want to be with anyone?” Steve said fiercely, but it came out a little whiner than he had hoped.

“Steve,” Sam began, patronizingly, like he was explaining addition to a third grader. “Someone who is totally fine with being single is _not_ someone who oogles with heart eyes at every human of the male species that walks past.”

Steve flushed, again. It was becoming habit. Sam had known Steve was bisexual before Steve had told him. Before Steve had even really told himself. Even though Sam could make a dick out of himself, he was a caring dick above all else. Somehow through his fatherly like gaze Sam saw the lingering glances, the slight blush when Steve had to answer a question directly from the dazzling apartment tenant of Steve’s building. Sam didn’t particularly think of men the same way Steve did, but he had to agree, that was a man. Therein, when Steve eventually got around to bringing the matter up to Sam, Steve almost felt like he was confirming with himself. That yes, he grew up in 1940’s Brooklyn, that yes he’s a Captain of the United States of America, and yes he likes men just as much as women. No matter how much Steve longs for the past now it’s 2016, and that’s okay. Even when he’s sobbing in the in the middle of his sparsely furnished apartment with the mysterious brown stains lining the floor he whispers to himself that, _yes, it’s alright, there’s nothing wrong with you, it’s alright._ He couldn’t do that in 1942. So, it’s been four weeks, it had been eighty years, he was okay to wait a bit longer.

“Maybe.” Steve grumpily agreed.

“How about a bet?” Sam had played the hand. The ace of spades. A royal flush.

“Oh?” Steve asked, feigning disinterest.

“If you ask that man of a Tenant out on a date, a real date, candles, wine, everything, I will totally let go of the Dorito thing. I swear, i’ll make sure all of the other Avengers know too, I mean we can’t have your future boyfriend think you have such a tainted reputation.”

Steve didn't really care about the Dorito thing, in fact sometimes he found himself laughing along as well. But, it was a bet. Only fools turn down bets.

“Fine, you’re on.” Steve smirked and nodded to Sam.

“Okay so first thing’s first, what’s his name?” Sam grinned.

“I mean, how, how, how, would I know that?”

It was a good thing Natasha was the spy, Sam thought offhandedly.

“Please, Rogers.” Sam gave him a knowing look. Steve sighed and looked down before finally looking up to see Sam’s eyes still with the same glint that vaguely taunted _‘Steven Grant Rogers has a crush_ ’.

“James” Steve said, he felt a blush coming on again “James Barnes.”


End file.
